First Time
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: One shot. Carol and Daryl's first time. Smut and angst ensues.


So this was a prompt request that kind of got away from me...

I like the think this is set after the events of 7x10 but to be honest it fits most of the Caryl timeline.

* * *

At first it was just a slight tremor, something he thought might be down to just nerves as she reassured him once again she was okay, pulling his mouth back to hers to silence him. But then he saw it. That single tear that happened to catch the moonlight basking them both, Daryl instantaneously removed his hands from where they were fisted in her shirt that was pushed up high on her body.

He rolled off her, putting some distance between them, her mouth opening as if to protest his movements.

"Naw," he cut off before she even had to chance, the pad of his thumb coming across to gently catch the tear that ran towards her jaw.

"Daryl..." she whispered.

"You lied," he said, looking down at her with worried eyes, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she croaked back, keeping her responses short as she felt the lump in her throat tighten, constricting her of breath, more tears prickling in her eyes.

"Don't be," he said soothingly his eyes searching out hers, "talk ta me."

"Can't," she choked out, the tears becoming a real threat as she struggled for control.

"Carol," his voice husked.

Her name on his lips, that's all it took to break her.

Tears streamed at an astounding pace as she let her chest take its own accord, frantically pulling at air it felt it needed, breathing in so hard it burned.

Daryl fought to stay calm at the sight of her crumbling before him, protectively scooping her up from where she lay, cradling her body against his as he felt her form shake like a leaf in a blizzard.

"Please, please talk to me," he mumbled desperately, his mouth pressed to her head as the back of his thumb stroked back and forth against the nape of her neck.

She couldn't form the words, she's was a sea of emotion at the moment and she's not even sure what triggered it...well that was a lie, it was her good for nothing dead husband coming back to haunt her. Everything had been fine to begin with, slow and gentle kisses gradually leading to hungry and desperate ones. She's the one that pulled him over her, the urge to be closer to him just not enough. She's the one who unbuttoned his shirt, a flickering gaze asking for permission before pushing it back off his shoulders. She's the one who writhed her hips against his, the friction building a delicious heat between them.

Daryl dared to make one damn move and fear cracked through her faster than lightening. His hands hesitant as he grasped at her shirt, moving up inch by inch, even stopping twice to ask if she was okay, if this was okay. She had tried so hard to swallow the fear that began consuming her, she could push through this, she was stronger than this...but she wasn't.

"I'm scared."

It was barely a whisper, just a hushed shaky breath, but it was enough.

"What're ya scared of?" he asked, his arms encircling her firmly, but not firm enough to make her feel trapped.

He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what she was scared of, they both knew where that was heading, it was never going to be easy. Asking her what she scared about though, letting her voice her worries, he hoped it would relieve her in some way. He would let her know he'd never force her, he'd wait for her, forever if that's what it took.

"I just..." she took a deep breath, Daryl not uttering a word, waiting until she was ready, "I haven't been with anyone since..."

She trailed off again, burying her head into his chest as the memories that were burned so prominently in her mind came up as if they were brand new, still fresh, still raw, still hurt.

A whimper of a sob passed her lips and Daryl let his hand curl into her hair, whispering calmly into her hair.

"It's okay, I ain't gon' hurt ya, never hurt ya the way he did. Ain't gon' force ya into nothin', ain't gon' be upset with ya 'bout it either."

He hoped this was helping because god dammit he felt so helpless right now. Clutching at the woman in his arms he felt his anger towards Ed resurface, how fucking dare he ever lay a hand on her, hurl one cruel word her way, belittle her, break her, psychically and emotionally. All he wanted to do was take that pain away, fuck he'd give anything, anything at all.

As he came back from his internal rage he noticed her shaking had stopped, her head coyly tilting up, as if she still feared rejection from him.

"I know," she said softly, her beautiful face damp with tears, fresh ones still rolling.

"I love ya," he said, with more confidence to his voice than he'd expected. He said it not just cause he felt like she needed to hear it but because it was true and it was about damn time he stopped hiding from his own emotions.

Her face broke out into a watery smile then, one that got wider as Daryl smiled slightly back at her. She had needed to hear it, just to know that she could be loved, that someone could care about her, that that someone was him, well, fuck, that made all the difference.

"I love you too," she said pushing her head up to kiss him, Daryl tenderly reciprocated, taking it at her pace.

She pulled back to use the sleeve of her shirt to swipe at her wet face, stopping short when Daryl caught her wrist, bringing it back down to her side before cupping her face with both hands. Gently he leant forward, peppering her face with soft kisses, kissing away the fallen tears, kissing each of her reddened eyelids, finally playfully kissing her pink tinted nose.

When her eyes fluttered open she found herself lost in his stormy blue ones. He looked at her like she was so important and it sent an unfamiliar pang of warmth through her chest, the warmth radiating through her body, the fear within her slowly being replaced with a feeling of love.

She couldn't help herself, she wanted this, she wanted him. She was done letting her past dictate her future.

Her hand snaked around his neck, pulling his mouth against hers, sitting herself up to face him so she was straddling his lap.

"Carol," he pulled away just a moment to look her in the eye, "we don't have to, we don't. I ain't ever gonna expect nothin' from ya that ya don't wanna do."

"I know but I want to, Daryl, please, make love to me."

Her words were soft, a seductive desperation behind them that had him turning into putty in her hands.

He'd give her the world if she asked for it, but for now, it seemed she just wanted him, so she could have him, all of him.

His forehead rested against her brow, letting a tension build between them before he rolled his head angling his mouth to come up slow and hot against hers. Their tongues deeply plunged into the other's mouth, Carol softly moaning against him, new memories burning over the old with every kiss Daryl gave her.

She let her hips experimentally roll against his, pushing down against his hard groin to try and relieve some of the pressure built up with them.

He let slip a primal growl as she alternated her rolls, her heat pressed right up against him.

"Sorry," he murmured as her lips moved down to his neck.

"Don't be," was all she said before biting down on his sensitive flesh earning yet another almost feral grunt from him as her tongue soothed away the pain.

He tried to remain gentle with her as his fingertips trailed down her spine, both hands coming down to rest under her ass, giving a slight squeeze.

He earned a squeak from her at that, the giggle that followed music to his ears.

She pushed on his shoulders, encouraging to lie back on the bed, her nails grazing down his chest as he settled into the mattress.

"Take my shirt off," she said, a dreamy look in her eye, no traces of fear to be found.

His gaze kept flickering between her own and her shirt as his hands grabbed hold of the loose material, raising it up, letting his palms stroke each inch of skin he revealed as he went. She lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head, still clutching at the garment as his eyes bore into hers, not daring a glance at her body until she told him he could.

"I'm yours Daryl, you can look, you can touch," she breathed, the respect he was showing her making her overwhelmed with emotion.

As soon as he had permission his heated gaze swept over her, her delicate collarbones smattered with freckles that faded just before the swell of her breasts, almost spilling out of black laced-trimmed bra, under that her probably slightly too prominent ribs that lead to that pinch of her small waist before coming back out at curve of her hips, her hipbones calling out to him.

"Ya let me know if it's too much, tell me, I'll stop," he murmured, she nodded confirmation at him.

Before he could put too much thought into it he sat fully upright, the shirt in his hands now forgotten as they came to rest around the back of her hips holding her steady as he boldly leant forward to suck on her left hipbone.

He was rewarded with a hiss as her hands fell to his hair, encouraging him not to stop. He stopped sucking after a moment, dragging his lips along the skin just above her waistband and he did the same action to the right hipbone.

Carol shuddered in pleasure as she felt his mouth start to travel back the way it came, stopping as it got to her middle, his tongue coming out to trail his way back up her body, goosebumps left in the wake of his explorations. When he got to her breasts, he paused leaving open mouthed kisses on the top of each of them, sucking ever so slightly. His hands cautiously came up to palm her through the padding of her bra, still managing to draw a pleasurable moan from her despite the barrier.

He allowed his hands to skim across her skin until he came to her bra clasp.

"Can I?" he asked, not wanting to push this further than she was comfortable with.

She nodded, her eyes fluttering close for a moment, now he'd started she didn't want him to ever stop.

With agile fingers, he flicked the clasp open, both hands coming up to move he straps down her shoulders, her elbows bending to help him rid her the undergarment.

He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of them, an action Carol's eyes had caught sight of, a deep heat coiling up inside her. His warm hands came back up to explore her, his thumbs flicking over her nipples, a hum of satisfaction coming from Carol as her eyes shut. Taking advantage of her distracted state he dipped his head taking a harden nipple in his mouth, earning a gasp of surprise before she melted into a series of moans and groans as his tongue swirled against her, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin every so often. He repeated on the other side getting the same reaction, his hands massaging at the flesh of the other breast as he did.

The satisfaction he got from working her was next to none, he could feel heat radiating from her sex now making him hard as a damn rock.

Eventually his mouth continued to work his way up her, licking at the column of her throat, his tongue tracing her jaw before finally coming to meet her lips, finding a sexual urgency in her kisses that he hadn't found before he left. Her kisses now were plain dirty, her tongue swirling against his in an agonisingly slow motion, her teeth coming out to clamp down on his lower lip when he dared pull away from her. Her breasts brushed against his chest as he found himself grinding up into her, the skin to skin contact driving him insane.

"More," she moaned against his mouth, "Daryl I need more."

His hands went to her waistband, all too happy to comply.

"Ya wanna take these off?" he groaned as her hand came down to cup him through his jeans.

"Only if you take these off," she growled against the shell of his ear.

And just like that she was flipped onto her back, Daryl pulling away to undo his belt buckle, kicking himself out of his denim prison.

Carol couldn't help but smirk as she shimmied out of her cargo trousers, flinging them to the floor.

Daryl turned back to face her as he eventually freed himself, biting down on his lip lower lip hard at the sight before him.

From the looks of it she had the panties on to match the bra, black, lacy and all too inviting.

Carol could feel herself blushing at his hungry stare, his eyes fixated on her lower half.

"Eyes up here Dixon," she scolded teasingly, her voice soft and delicious.

He smirked as his eyes came back up to reluctantly meet hers, crawling over her body to claim her mouth as his own once again.

It was getting harder to hold it together now, his erection thrusting against her sex with every rotation of his hips, so close yet so far.

His mouth was sucking on her neck now as he focused on the rolling of their hips.

"Daryl," she choked out, this wasn't enough, she needed more of him.

She didn't need to say anymore, he felt it too.

Intentionally he crept a hand between them, sliding it gradually down her stomach so she'd know exactly what his intentions were if she wanted to stop him. But she didn't.

His hand skimmed over the lace that was covering her damp heat, rubbing his hand up and down as few times in time with her hips. He could hear her breathing hitching in her chest now, glancing back up every now and then at her to make sure she was okay, but she was more than okay.

He let a finger run the length of her pantie hem before allowing himself to dip his hand under the material, groaning in time with her when he was met with her slick heat. He let his fingers slide up and down a few times before pressing two fingers against her clit, circling it until she was writhing beneath him.

"Uh- Daryl- more-"

Her breathing was coming out in pants now, her head thrown back as she arched her hips further into his touch. He moved his hand so his palm was keeping the rotational pressure against her clit, his fingers teasing at her entrance, not wanting to take the plunge until she said so.

But she never got to telling him.

Instead her hand covered his, angling a finger up to slide into her without warning.

"Fuck," she groaned, "yes."

He smirked at her bold move, continuing to work his finger in and out of her, taking the chance of adding a second after a few pumps.

Her eyes screwed shut as she let out an ungodly moan, "jesus! Fuck yes!"

He chuckled at her cursing as he increased the pressure of his palm.

"Ah- shit," she hissed, "Daryl I- I need you- please- now."

Her hand was in his boxers before he had a chance to think, pulling on his already dripping cock, swirling the moisture around his head before taking another long stroke.

His hand fell away from her the second she touched him.

"Fuck! Carol ya tryna kill me?" he hissed, his head falling to her collarbone as he thrust into her hand.

She simply let out a breathy laugh and picked up the pace making the breath catch in his throat.

"Carol ya gotta stop," he begging, not willing to stop the thrusting of his hips on his own.

She complied letting her hand slid out of his boxers long enough to start pushing them down.

He took over from her, his eyes dropping to where she hooked off her own underwear as he did.

Daryl settled back between her legs, the head of his dick brushing against her wetness.

"Mmm," she hummed pushing her hips further against him.

"Ya sure this is what you want?" he asked, a hand coming down between her folds again, ready to stop anytime she said the word.

"Uh, yes, Daryl you have no idea," she moaned.

Daryl nodded kissing her long and gentle as he lined himself up with her, pushing into her entrance gradually, burying himself further and further, preparing himself for the moment she said stop.

But as his hips pressed flush against hers he realised that the moment never came. His cock was now surrounded by her tight warm sex, her muscles twitching inside her as she adjusted to him.

"Shit," he hissed as she rolled her hips against him.

"Move Daryl," she urged, her eyes tightly shut.

He moved with slow thrusts at first, relaxing more into it as he heard the pleasure from her mouth.

"Faster- uh- yes- yes- yes," he catered to her every whim despite feeling his release all to quickly chasing him.

He worked with purposeful thrusts, making sure to bury himself deep into her, hitting that spot that made that beautiful sound fall from her lips.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as her release built, both their bodies covered in sweat as the worked into each other.

"I'm close," she whispered, pulling his mouth onto hers.

He reached between them letting his fingers glide across her clit, circling his fingers with each erratic thrust, he was too close, he needed to finish her.

"Fuck!" she yelped at the contact of his fingers, "uh- god yes- please don't stop."

It was a combination of grunts and breathy moans between them now as they both chased their destination.

As she crested that wave of pleasure she ground her hand into him as hard as her body would allow, her hands coming down to his ass to pull him deeper into her.

"Yes Daryl- yes- yes- yes- yess!" she was practically yelling now but she couldn't care less.

Her orgasm hit, a white heat causing spots in her vision, her head falling back to let out a guttural moan.

The sensation of her orgasm was too much for Daryl to hold on any longer, the sweat rolled down his back as his own release was reached.

"Fuck Carol! Ugh fucking dammit!" he grumbled sinfully low in his chest as he spilled into her, thrusting weakly a few more times before both their bodies fell limp.

Their chests rose and fell heavily together as they both came down from their highs. Daryl's head was laid heavily on Carol's chest, one of her hands eventually coming up to run through his damp hair, the other hand resting on his back, her fingers spread across his scars. Daryl's hand curled softly around her waist, tracing lazy circles there, his lips pressed to the inside of her breast as they both began to let sleep lull them into a state of bliss.

Never in your life would you have seen a pair so content.


End file.
